Sonic and Mario: Panthers in Time and Space
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: Sonic has once again, caused chaos control. But this time, he is sent into the mushroom kingdom with no memories but who he is and what he was. With the help of Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach, Can Sonic get his memories back before they disappear forever? Or will Sonic be a hero no more. Need Ideas PLEASE! Who every figures out where the Flashbacks come from, you get an apperance!
1. Chapter 1: Sonic is a forgetful Hybird

**Me: New crossover, weeeeee (Sarcasm)**

** _: Lexie doesn't own me or or anything related to us**

**Mario and Sonic: Panthers in Time and Space Chapter 1: Sonic is a very forgetful hybrid**

**Moubis: Eggman's Base: Night (Yes there will be a night and Day cycle)**

Once upon a Time, there lived a world where freedom, was the key to life. These freedoms were taking away awhile ago and were token back. The hero's name was, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was a royal blue colored Hedgehog. He had a tan muzzle and a tan stomach and arms. He wears Santa pattern Michel Jackson shoes with White gloves. He was, 16 years old now. He had a best buddy named Tails. He was a yellow/Orange fox and loved planes and computers. Then there was Knuckles, Sonic's Friendenime. Knuckles was a Red Echidna who protect a beautiful object called the master emerald. He had a girl, who was in love with him, named Amy too! Amy was pink hedgehog who wears a red dress and red boots. Amy was a very sweet and cute girl who is awesome at cooking! Anyway, on this specific day, a magical thing was about to happen. Now let's get to the scene shall we?

Everything was quiet, too quiet for Sonic The hedgehog. He was just walking through Eggman's base, which was unguarded. Amy had been kidnapped 5 hours ago, and it toke 4 hours to find these base. Sonic was worried that Amy was hurt and scared. Cream was with her that made Sonic more worried. Sonic started to speed up his pace and ran to the center of the base. It was a grey squared room that had lots of windows. Sonic didn't notice the trap. When he stepped on it, Glass shot up and surrounded Sonic. He gasped as Eggman turned on the lights and relived Amy and Cream in a cage, a foot above the floor.

"Eggman, what are you planning!?" Sonic said as he passed his now, sweating hands, against the glass. He looked at Amy and Cream, who were scared for their lives. Sonic was getting angry at Eggman because he was making his friends sacred.

"My plan is to cause chaos control and sent you to place far away, and hopeful, you'll die." Eggman said as Cream gasped. Amy was nearly crying. Sonic was in shock at Eggman's devil like words.

"When I push this button, I send you far away." Eggman said as Amy got out her hammer and aimed at the button, but, Cream shot up and cause Amy to hit a window. Eggman looked at Amy, but pressed the button. The floors opened as Sonic was getting surrender by more glass. But a window was broken, so what will happen? Well, a light appeared and unsoundly, became a necklace and tied itself around sonic neck, protecting him from the impact of chaos control. But it didn't have a lot of power, so Sonic was sent to a different universe. Sonic screamed the whole way there, has Moubis got covered with a white light.

**A Grassy Field: Day**

Sonic had just opened his eyes to revile an orange/yellow sky with a little pink at the bottom. A few clouds passed by as Sonic got up. He looked down to see himself wearing a blue no sleeved shirt, Blue too long jeans, Red socks, and his white gloves. He found a piece of glass and looked at it, He had Green emerald eyes and Royale Blue spiky hair (**Go to DevaintART and look up "Mario and Sonic: Panthers in time Title Pic"**). A question mark appeared above his head. He felt something wag, He turned his head to revile he still had his Tail. He then looked at the glass again and saw he had his ears too. Sonic sighed in happiness. But a question came into mind, but was interrupted by a Crowd. Sonic looked over the field to revile a mushroom village. Sonic thought they knew the answer to his question, so he ran towards the village.

**Mushroom Kingdom: Noon**

It toke Sonic all morning to get to the village, and he made it by noon. Now he was hungry. He looked around for anyone who had extra food and saw a Blonded haired princess. She looked at the hybrid and gasped and ran towards him.

"Are you ok boy?" The princess said as Sonic looked at his self again. He had a body of an 11 year old, just great. But sonic was too hungry to care.

"Yes, but I'm hungry miss, can I please have some bread?" Sonic asked politely as the princess called a weird mushroom guy came and brought some bread. The princess handed him the bread as Sonic smiled. He gently toke the bread and began to nibble on it. The princess giggled and toke Sonic's arm and lead him to the castle.

**Mushroom Kingdom Castle: After Noon**

The princess had lead Sonic to the throne room where he encountered 2 looking men. One was short and chubby and was wearing red with blue overalls. He had a red hat with an 'M' on it. The other one was tall skinny one who was wearing the same thing, but Green. His hat was green and had an 'L' on it. Sonic was confused but an Orange/Yellow dress wearing lady patted his Shoulder.

"Their names are Mario and Luigi, I'm Daisy and that's Peach." Daisy said as she pointed to Peach, who was holding Sonic's arm. Sonic started blushing, after founding out he was in public. He ran and hid be hide Peach. Both girls giggled and toke Sonic's hand and lead him to Mario and Luigi. Sonic felt frighten. Mario came over and patted his shoulder. Sonic came out of his hiding spot and looked at Mario.

"Hi, I'm Mario and that's my younger brother, Luigi." Mario said as Luigi waved.

"_Why is Luigi taller?_" Sonic thought as he titled his head to the side. Sonic was acting like a shy child, but he is a child. Right now.

"Whats your name boy?" Mario asked happily and Sonic gasped. Mario gave him a confused look. Peach, Daisy and Luigi came over to hear Sonic's answer. But it was something they never expected an 11 year old to say.

"I don't remember." Sonic said as Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach gasped. This boy doesn't have his memories.

**TBC**

**Me: That was a good prolog. **

**Luigi: Yep!**

**Peach: See you in the next chapter**

**Mario: The next chapter will invole a new character thrown into the situation!**

**Me: See you next time R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Mario and Luigi's Cousins

**Me: UPDATE!**

**Mario: Lexie doesn't own anything relate to me or sonic**

**Mario and Sonic: Panthers and Time and Space Chapter 2: Mario and Luigi's cousins comes over, Oh Boy**

**Mushroom Village**

"So I'm in the Mushroom kingdom?" Sonic asked in a cute 11 year old boy voice. (**The voice Tails was spoken in the English Sonic X**). Mario and Luigi had been telling Sonic where he was and how things work. He got most of it down, expect the fact they are human.

"Why are you 2 human?" Sonic asked as Luigi nodded at Mario sighed. Sonic knew then, this was probably a bad time to ask.

"I'm sorry I asked." Sonic said with Japanese like apology. Mario and Luigi was in charge of protecing Sonic. Peach and Daisy said they would check on Sonic daily in order to have him remember how he got here.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laughed roared though the skies and went to the ears of Sonic, Mario and Luigi. Mario sighed and ran off. Sonic tried to grab Mario arm, but Luigi held him back.

"WHERE IS MARIO GOING!?" Sonic yelled as Luigi had a shocked look on his face, this boy must want to protect anyone who is close to him. Sonic got away from Luigi, before Luigi could make note, that Sonic and escaped to help Mario.

**With Mario**

"Let her go Brower!" Mario shouted, hopping to gain Brower's attention, but failed. Brower had once again, Kidnap Princess Peach. Mario was a little consered by the fact Brower wasn't listening. He was about to try again, Until Sonic came and stole the show.

"MARIO!" A voice came to Brower and Mario's ears. It was sonic trying to catch up to Mario. Mario and a shocked look on his face on how fast this boy is going. Mario then looked at Brower, who had an evil look on his face. Mario knew what he was about to do, Kidnap Sonic!

"NOOOO!" Mario shouted as Sonic stopped and looked at Brower, who had a gripping hook. Sonic knew what was about to happen. Sonic screamed as the hook came towards him, and has if god was looking after him, a bright light came from his necklace and blinded the trio.

"LEAVE THIS BOY ALONE KOOPA KING!" An 11 year old girl and her 12 year old sister shouted. Sonic looked beside him and saw these 2 girls. The 11 year old girl had Dirty Blonde hair, a pink no sleeve shirt, black sleeves, pink wrist rings connected to her black finger gloves, a pink school skirt (**Anime Japanese Girls**), black skinny jeans, and pink dress shoes. Her bangs were in 3's and covered her left eye and her back hair went to her back and was wavy. The other one had Black hair with green streaks in them, a black shirt with a green star on the front, Whit long sleeves, black skinny jeans with a chain on the right leg and black converse. The 11 year old had Green-Bluish eyes while the other had Green eyes.

"Who are you?" Brower asked as Mario beamed in happiness. These were his two younger cousins, Lexie and Mystery Maka! It turned out; Lexie had protected Sonic from the blast at the start of the story!

"I'm Lexie and this is my older sis, Mystery." Lexie said as Mystery got out her sword, she was ready to protect Sonic at any cost. Lexie had safely warped her arm around Sonic caused a tornado. Sonic was in fact, scared to death.

"W-WAIT!" Sonic shouted in question, but Lexie didn't hear him. What Sonic didn't know that his shadow was in fact, still in its shape on the ground.

"MARIO!" Mystery called as Mario throws her a fire flower. She turned in to Firey Mystery and started throwing fireballs. (***Chuckle***) Sonic was amazed by the abilities Mario, Mystery and Lexie were showing. Sonic wanted to do something like that. Sonic then, felted something sharp poke him, he turned around to come face to face with a white/Grey chaos emerald. Sonic looked at it in amazement. He never remembered seeing something like this before! It was so temping. So Sonic touch the chaos emerald. But he gonna wish he hadn't. The chaos emerald started to glow and blind Brower, Mario, Luigi and Mystery. Lexie could see whats inside this gem, its was a memory of the Sonic's!

**The Memory: After the Japanese Sonic X**

Sonic appeared before this memory, to come face to face to a trio. A young yellow/Orange fox on top of a royal glue hedgehog's lap and a pink hedgehog laying her head on the hedgehog's shoulder. The blue one was patting the fox's head as he held the pink one close to him.

"Tails and Amy, I'll protect you guys, forever." The blue one said as he hugged them both, and they hugged back. Sonic smiled as relisted he was fading from this moment, but he got a memory back.

"Sonic, thank you." The fox said as Sonic gasped, he remembers his name now! Soon the memory faded as Sonic started to return to the real world.

**Outside Sonic's mind**

"Hes awake now" Lexie said quietly as Sonic opened his eyes to revile 5 wondering people. Lexie was laying Sonic on her lap, as the others were sitting around Lexie and Sonic.

"I remember my name now." Sonic said as everyone beamed. Lexie smiled as she relisted Sonic was starting to regain his memory. At that time, a young yellowed hair boy was on Mystery's back.

"Hey Miles!" Mystery said as sonic eyes went wide. Miles had came the same way Sonic did (**Look at Chapter 1**). Sonic remembered this boy from his memory, And as if this boy was his brother. The yellow haired boy got off Mystery and ran to hug Sonic.

"You were in my dream, I remembered you, as if you're a brother to me." The boy said as Sonic was shocked. This sounded like the fox sleeping in his dream (**Yes the fox sleep hugs**).

"I'm Miles but every one calls me Tails, whats your name?" Tails asked as Sonic hugged him. Tails hugged him back. It was a reflex Sonic knew well.

"My heart tells me I know you, so my name is Sonic." Sonic said as Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Mystery gasped. Sonic as in Sonic the HEDGEHOG!?

**TBC**

**Me: That was good.**

**Mario: Yes nice surpise.**

**Luigi: Myestery belong to SnowyPrower.**

**Peach: Lexie own Lexie *Chuckles***

**Mystery: Tails in this story now!**

**Lexie: Next Time, A new villain appears, a new memory is found, and a nightmare begins.**

**Tails: And We have a romance chapter next!**

**Sonic: Oh boy, I bet it has to do with me and a girl right?**

**Me: More than that.**

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's dark side Sercets!

Me: Update

Tails: Lexie doesn't own Sonic or Mario or anything related to them

Mario and Sonic: Panthers in Time and Space Chapter 3: Sonic's dark side. SERCETS RILVED! **Mystery and Lexie's House: Night**

"So what will happen now that Brower knows about Sonic and maybe possibly Sonic the Hedgehog?" Lexie asked as Mario thought the question over. They had put Sonic and Tails to sleep an hour ago so they can have a peaceful sleep. Turns out, Sonic has more friends here that have forgotten about their lives. Tails was like a brother towards Sonic then any one, next to Luigi.

"I'm thirsty." A young voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see a sleepy Sonic rubbing his right eye like he just woke up. Mario Picked up Sonic and put him on the cough. Sonic had awakened from a normal dream about the memory he saw. Lexie went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water; it was 6:00 AM.

"Good morning Sonic." Everyone said as Sonic waved. He was so happy to be awake, and couldn't wait to find more memories. Tails was gonna be watch by Luigi, who didn't want to go. Peach and Daisy had said they would come too, with a friend. Lexie still is wondering what that 'friend' is. At around 8:00 AM, Sonic had changed into a blue t-Shirt and some black jeans. He kept his white gloves and red socks on, just in case of a memory.

"Ready?" Lexie said as she unlocked the garage. Sonic was surprised, they were using KARTS! The red fireball and the green fireball were looking as if they were new. Lexie had to take Sonic in the green fireball, while the others toke the red one. Not that Lexie was compiling, is that she likes riding with the adults.

**Peach's Castle**

Mario and the others had to make a trip to the castle in order to pick up Peach, Daisy and their 'friend'. When Mario and Sonic came in, they were surprised by the Peach and Daisy's 'friend'. It was a pink haired 8 year old girl. She had the same eye color as Sonic, just a little darker. A white shirt with Blue puffy sleeves, A green skirt, White wrist rings, Blue sneakers with Orange straps, and white gloves. She was a hybrid, like Sonic. She was cute little girl, swaying side to side. Sonic was blushing for no reason. Sonic was wondering why he was doing this, and why it was happening now.

"Hello Mario and Sonic." Daisy said as she dragged the girl over to Sonic. Daisy whispered something into the girl's ear. AS the girl gasped, she hugged Sonic.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE FROM MY DREAM!" The girl said as she noticed Sonic losing air, and let go. The girl swayed and apologized. Sonic said it was ok and extended his hand to the girl. When they touched hands, to her and Sonic, the world just disappeared. The girl was now blushing along with Sonic. When they let go, they lost the feeling of warmth.

"I'm Amy." Amy said as Sonic gasped, and collapsed. As the world started to fade, Sonic could see Lexie keeping Amy from tearing up the castle in fear.

**Sonic Mind**

"Where am I?" Sonic asked as what seems like a memory appeared. As Sonic looked closer, he saw the same blue hedgehog running at sonic speed. Sonic gasped at the speed. He was amazed at the speed this hedgehog was going. The hedgehog soon stopped in front of an old, rusty base that looked like it was about, 6 years old. It was shaped like an egg and had a man with a bushy mustache face on it. (**Watch Sonic *Insert Next Word* 1****st**** person who guess the title correctly gets to be Sonic's *Insert Next word*)**

"I wonder, was Eggman here before?" The blue hedgehog asked himself as he went inside the old base. Sonic followed inside as he toke a look around. Machines were broken, oil was on the wall, mold had started to form on old beat up robots, and most of the walls have rusted. Sonic was disgusted by the place and started to follow faster to get away from this place. When sonic caught up with the hedgehog, he had a shocked look on his face. There were 3 robots in perfect condition. On had the blue hedgehog's hair but a Purple pink-ish. It had a black shirt with a red and black circle (**Like metal Sonic**) and had yellow metal pants. The muzzle was grey with a cone shaped nose. The next one the same but with Green. The next one had long purple hair and was wearing the same outfit. Sonic was kinda disturbed by this, but paid close attention to the blue hedgehog that was turning on a device.

"I wonder what this thing does." The hedgehog asked himself as he dusted off a tablet. It said, 'To see your Dark side. Everyone has one.' Sonic and the hedgehog raised an eyebrow as the hedgehog got into the seat. He was strapped in and ready to go. The computer started to run on its run, as the hedgehog got nervous.

"Most of egghead's devices should explode." The hedgehog said as he was knocked out. Sonic saw the room change into a black dark room, but he could see everything. The hedgehog slowly awoken as Sonic gasped, He was all black! He had no pupils and had a dark aura surround him. The hedgehog shocked his head and 'looked' at his gloves and shoes; he didn't even notice that he was glowing!

"Nothing happened." The oblvies blue hedgehog said as Sonic smacked his head. He grabbed a mirror as the computer said," You are wrong hedgehog, let me show you." The computer said a Sonic put the mirror in front of the hedgehog. The hedgehog screamed as the room changed back to normal (**The Halloween episode of Invader Zim is where that idea came from**). The hedgehog ran out has Sonic quickly followed be hided.

**Mystic Ruins**

Sonic had followed the hedgehog into a very large jungle. It was hard to see where the hedgehog went most of the time. But Sonic had finally caught up to the hedgehog, who was shriving. A few feet in front of the hedgehog, was a cliff. Sonic wondered why the hedgehog would be here. He knew the hedgehog wouldn't do sudice after seeing something like that. Then, out of nowhere, the black version of the hedgehog appeared right be hide the hedgehog.

"SONIC!" A female yelled the black hedgehog disappeared as the hedgehog went to hug the female. The female was the same female from the other-

"_Wait; the hedgehog's name is…. SONIC!?"_ Sonic freaked out by this thought, could this be him before the accident? Sonic started to fade away again, as he disappeared. He notice the hedgehog start to cry in fear, Sonic felted sorry for the hedgehog as he disappeared into the real world again.

**Mushroom Castle**

'Hey, hes waking up!" Amy said as Sonic opened his eyes to revile 7 people, waiting for him to wake up. Sonic felted like chaos was looking at him right now.

"_Wait, whos Choas?" _Sonic thought as he scratched be hided his ear. Sonic was weirded out, and Tails was sleeping on his lap. Sonic smiled as he sled his hand across the young boy's hair. Amy smiled at this two brotherly like friendship. Lexie was wonder, how in hell's name did Sonic revive a memory, without touching a chaos emerald?

**TBC**

**Me: That was the longest chapter so far!**

**Sonic: Dang**

**Tails: There was no romance.**

**Amy: You said NEXT chapter after Mario said next chapter.**

**Tails: Dang it!**

**Mario: Lexie doesn't own anyone or anything here expect Lexie. SnowyPrower owns Mystery**

**Peach and Daisy: ROMANCE NEXT CAHPTER!**

**Luigi: by the way, this story started in November. Its currently December now. In the story any way.**

**Lexie: CHIRTMAS!**

**Mystery: R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: New memory! Amy is captured!

**Me: I have no idea how I'm doing this. I don't own Mario or Sonic or anything related to them. The only thing I own is Lexie. Mystery belongs to SnowyPrower.**

**Mario and Sonic Panthers in Time and Space Chapter 4: New memory! Amy is captured**

**Mario Bros. House: Day: Present**

"GO AWAY BOWER!" Mario shouted as Bower continue to ruin the house with his laser beams (How he gets them though, you guess). Lexie is trying her best to keep Sonic, Tails, and Amy out of the crossfire, and Mystery and others are fighting the giant turtle.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME THE BLUE HAIRED BOY!" Sonic's hedgehog ears pricked up at the statement. He knew he was the reason this was happing, and he felt guilty. Lexie looked at him with the same expression, and saw her younger self in his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself." Lexie said as she hugged Sonic as the fires continued to blaze. The seemed like deji vi to Sonic. However, Lexie's hug pushed that thought aside. Tails and Amy soon joined the hug and looked at the blaze, roaring across the field.

"Will this stop Sonic?" Amy asked the 12-year-old boy as he looked at her and gave her a faint smile with a blush. Lexie stopped her hug to see Sonic smiling at Amy. Tails was chuckling like an idiot, and Amy was now embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure it will. After all, we're with the most famous plumbers in the Mushroom Kingdom." Sonic said as his eyes widen. He held a grip on the area that his heart is located and fell to the ground. Lexie spun around and helped Sonic.

"Sonic… Sonic! SONIC!" Lexie called as Sonic vision began to fade. Memories again, what now? He then saw Mystery carrying a young girl while Luigi carried a mild age woman with a blue doll. Why is a memory coming now? Before he fades into darkness, he sees Mario with a green rag and a hot pink blanket. Those colors seem familiar…

**Dream/Flashback**

Sonic soon awaken in a burning forest. However, it wasn't the forest that was burning; it was a house near the trees that was on fire. Sonic walked towards the fire and saw a young blue hedgehog just standing there, shocking. He soon turned around and faced the trees and Sonic. The hedgehog looked scared to death of this fire. However, Sonic's eyes widen by the name.

"Sonic Boy!" An old blue hedgehog with a white beard called as the hedgehog ran towards him and a scared stance

"Uncle Chuck!" The hedgehog said as he hugged the old hedgehog. Sonic just stood he couldn't even blink. He then looked at the waterfall and saw a woman with purple hair watching the scene. She soon saw Sonic and smiled. She soon ran off as Sonic began to chase her down. Going through different moments of this boy's life. Then he finally caught up to her, in a white room.

"I see you finally want a family." The woman said as she smiled and walked towards Sonic. She soon embraced him as she and Sonic fell to their knees. He didn't know what to think, but that this woman looked familiar.

"I know time is short, so you must wake up." The woman said as she toke off her hood and reviled long curly purple hair. Sonic didn't know why, but tears soon started to form in his eyes.

"WAIT!" He screamed as his vision faded into the whiteness.

**Present**

Everyone was wondering, what was Sonic's flashback? Lexie was the only in there with Sonic. She said it was getting dangerous now. Bowers now knows about Sonic's memory lost and they found Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla (Who was with Lexie in the room).

Soon, Lexie megatrend from the room

"Is he alright!" Amy asked as Lexie sighed. She soon nodded and Amy's worries were gone. Tails was also relieved to hear his best friend was safe. Cream was also carrying a rag to the kitchen. She had orange/brown 5-year-old hair that went to her back in a kinda wavy style. She wore an orange dress with blue pants and her shoes and gloves. She had light brown eyes.

"Mr. Sonic will be alright." Cream said in a kind tune. Vanilla soon came and started to fill up the bucket with water. She looked like an older vision of Cream.

"That's right Cream dear." Vanilla said as she toke the bucket back to the room with Cream following behind. Lexie smiled as Amy grabbed her hand and held it. Amy wanted Lexie to take her to Sonic; Lexie knew that so she did just that.

**Sonic's Room**

Upon arriving in the room, Sonic sat there, head and chest up while the rest were on the ground. Sonic looked a little spooked, but overall he was fine. He turned his head and smiled. Amy ran towards him and hugged him in a death hug, but he just laughed at her worries. Soon Cream, Vanilla left, and Lexie stood at the door, unknown by the two lovebirds.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Amy asked after she let Sonic go. Sonic felt warmth disappear and smiled. He liked the warmth though, so He hugged Amy. Amy just sat there in shock, it seems like they never hugged like this as teens. She started to cry and hug Sonic back.

"I'm fine Ames really." Sonic said, unaware of the slip he made. That didn't matter to him right now. Lexie soon left, knowing of the next events.

"I was so worried." Amy said as she pulled away, or at least try anyway. Sonic held her firmly in place and didn't weaken in anyway. Amy looked it Sonic's eyes, but was shocked. His eyes were dead grey eyes. Sonic soon sneaked a grin and wrapped his arms and hands around her waist.

"You think I'm the same Ames?" Sonic chuckled as he grabbed her and tied her up. He soon turned around grabbed some duct tape.

"You're wrong girly." He said as he opened the closet door and let a tied up, beaten, Sonic fall form the closet.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as Sonic fell face first to the floor. He had blood coming out of his mouth and had some in his hair and a lot on his leg. He was beaten so bad…

"Now to shut you up." The faker said as he kissed Amy and tapped her mouth. He soon picked her up, tied her to his back, and jumped on the ledge of the window. He looked at the room and Sonic and then looked at his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note.

"Get ready sonic, time to collect your friends." He said as he place a figure of a red human on the bed, and dropped some weird water on it. It soon transformed into Knuckles as a human 13 year old.

"Just a little trade… Huh?" The faker said as he sensed another moubin presence. He soon remembered that presence, and grinned.

"Oh, so you're here too. Let's battle ok?" The faker said as he jumped through window. Leaving the curtains floating, and Sonic softly crying.

"I…I'm S…so so…rry Ames." Sonic cried softly as he fell into deep sleep, he could still remember the fight, and the pain of the aftermath. Hours later, the doors slammed open

"SOONNIIICC!"

**TBC**

**Me: Sorry for not updating in a while, I was lost doing this and finally found my idea. This was kinda Luigiquadrosian's idea.**

**and gets prepared for the invasion. Who is behind it, and who is the other moubin that is under the gang's nose? What happened to Sonic, and who is the purple hedgehog? Find out next time!**


End file.
